


Secret Weapons

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene between Soolin and Dayna. Discussing common interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapons

Dayna and Soolin buckled on their respective weapons and checked the charges. They were on their way down to meet some rough characters who claimed to have one of the ingredients needed for the Pylene-50 antidote. With the rest of the crew laid up with Gantian flu and complaining bitterly about their disabled conditions, both women had volunteered to go, if only to get away from all the moaning.

Dayna slid her trouser leg up and readjusted her concealed weapon. The holster was new and tended to chafe but the pistol was one she had developed herself, small but deadly.

Soolin eyed her actions with cold, professional amusement. "A bit obvious, isn't it?"

Dayna pulled the fabric down to conceal the weapon again. Her lips pulled back in a half-antagonistic sneer and and partial grin. Her hand subconsciously touched the grip of her sidearm. "Only if I give them a chance to find it. I don't feel very friendly today. Do you?"

Soolin took in the gesture but her well-honed instincts told her that this was little more than posturing. She casually adjusted her gun belt for optimal draw. "I never do. Are you ready?"

As they moved towards the Scorpio's teleport pad, Dayna asked curiously, "Where do you keep yours? A professional like you must carry a concealed back-up weapon. If you don't keep it in your trouser leg…"

"As you said, it’s a secret. If I tell you, I might have to kill you," said Soolin, as if to emphasize her lack of friendliness. They stepped on the pad together and faced back-to-back. As one, they loosened the catch on their weapons.

Dayna said, "ORAC, teleport."


End file.
